


【柱斑】炼金术师

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 首发于lofter，《钢之炼金术师》AU
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 1





	【柱斑】炼金术师

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter，《钢之炼金术师》AU

（1）  
伊修瓦尔歼灭战过后的第八年，柱间终于爬上了大佐的位置。当初一同参与内部平乱的战友，有的因为残疾无法继续参军而隐退，有的因为战后创伤而患上严重的精神疾病，有的因为良心无法过去而自愿放弃军衔的荣耀，经过那场惨绝人寰的战争仍然坚持在军部就职的，唯余柱间一人。今天早上，他收到了大总统颁发的就职任命，提拔他成为正式的大佐。如今，他的头衔是“千手大佐”。  
与大佐任命书一同放在桌面的，还有最近刚刚通过国家炼金术师资格考试的名单与简历，首当其冲的，是近几年来声名鹊起的青年，大总统赐予了他一个名号，焰之炼金术师。   
简历上的青年有一把长长的炸毛，比八年前多了几分成熟与冷峻，面容被岁月刻上了明显的印记，只有那双猩红的眼眸与其中凛冽的眼神，与当初的少年如出一辙，犹如一只潜伏暗处危险虎豹，不动声息地飞扑而出取人性命。   
宇智波斑，他当年在伊修瓦尔歼灭战中偷偷救下的遗孤。如今，这个孩子长大了，踩着他以往走过的路，一步一步来到他的面前，只为取下他的性命。   
抽屉里是大总统给予的银怀表，国家炼金术师的身份象征，凭着这个特制银怀表可以随意出入本国各地只为国家炼金术师提供的图书馆。柱间曾经设想过颁发怀表的意义。思索了许久，最后却得出一个让他绝望的假想。他们的这些国家炼金术师，一身过人的本领，最终只能被这怀表代表的军方所禁锢，沦为军队的走狗。  
同样的怀表，他也有一只。木之炼金术师，史上最年轻的大佐，但他的怀表从不显露，只用于夜深人静时怀念那个刻在里面的名字。Madara，斑。   
掀开右眼的眼罩，下陷的皮肉清晰地昭显着他曾经试图人体炼成的丑陋过去。他的手指细细地摩挲着简历上的名义，轻轻地唤了一声：“斑。”   
恍惚之间看见前方有一个短发炸毛的男孩。那男孩举起木棒站在亮光处，瞪着赤红的双眼，嘴唇咬得发白，犹如一只落入捕兽夹的虎崽但仍然坚持亮出稚嫩的獠牙，倔强地说：“总有一天，我要把你杀死！”   
仿佛牵扯了他的神经线，那不存在的右眼突突地痛，他抬手捂上自己的眼睛，感觉不到任何眼球转动的轨迹。幻觉中的男孩渐次模糊，一转眼变成了照片中青年的模样。黑色乱蓬的长发，红色的斗篷和黑色的军服，插在裤兜露出半截的黑色皮手套上画了一个红色的炼成阵。   
青年站得随意，却屹立成一座巍峨的高山，把他多年的思念一分不少地挡在身前。青年周身冷漠的气场，面无表情地往他的方向打了一个响指。火苗啪的一声燃起，卷上他桌面的文件。他两掌相合，按在桌面上。花盆里圆形的仙人球开始改变形状，变成一片宽大的叶子盖上那簇火苗，尖刺往青年的方向飞去。一个响指之间，那几根尖刺直直地定在离青年鼻尖的不远处，被燃烧在火光中掉落在地上。  
火苗熄灭，几缕青烟升起又消失。柱间重新戴上眼罩，随手倒了一杯咖啡，比了个请的动作，熟稔得如同面对一个久别重逢的好友，而方才的针锋相对从不发生。他温和地说：“我等你很久了。”   
青年抄起桌面上的咖啡，大大咧咧地坐在沙发上，翘起二郎腿，吊儿郎当如同一个痞子：“从来都是被追杀躲着杀人的。你可倒好，不躲我反而巴巴地凑上来，恨不得我现在就立刻了却你性命似的。”   
“为什么要躲你？”柱间像是听到什么好笑的东西，右手握拳撑着脸颊咯咯地笑了起来，目光柔和，慈祥得如同一个父亲，“你是我养大的，就像我的孩子、我的血肉。我为什么要躲？而且，你要杀我，也得有那个本事才行。”   
这十足的挑衅并未惹得青年半分的愠怒。青年只是挑眉，低头喝了一口咖啡，抿了抿嘴，犹豫了一瞬后又整杯闷下去：“我既然出现在你面前就表示我有把握可以杀死你。就算不能全身而退，至少能够与你同归于尽。”   
他们之间的话题总是离不开杀与被杀。这也是柱间早就预料的。他曾经无数次幻想过与斑重遇的情形，春去秋来，昼夜更替，或是某条平凡的街道，或是某次严肃的仪式。再或是，如同这次一样，斑是新晋的国家炼金术师，柱间是被任命的上司。形形式式的际遇，各有各的不同，唯一一点无法避免的，大概是他们之间必有一战，斑会抱着必死的决心来取他性命。   
这是柱间予以的承诺。他在那个噩梦般的战场千辛万苦地救回了斑并带在自己的身边，日复一日地教导斑，让其成为一头真正的猛虎，最后咬断他的喉咙，杀死他。  
  
（2）  
柱间有一个理想，想要利用炼金术为国家效力，想要成为牢固国土的基石，想要利用自己的双手保护这片国度上的每一个人。   
教他炼金术的老师说，一旦进入军队，就只能沦为一件杀人的工具。会杀死一个穷凶极恶的罪犯，也会杀死一个手无寸铁的普通人。国家炼金术师，说得好听，却不过是军队的一只走狗。考取得资格的那天，他的老师并没有任何一句祝福的话，仅仅给他一句忠告：勿忘初心。   
八年前，居住在伊修瓦尔地区的宇智波一族发生暴动。起因是驻守的一个喝醉的军人无意中射杀了一个宇智波的孩子。一传十、十传百，出了名团结一致的宇智波一族为讨说法聚集在政府的门前。官方为了遣散这帮人出动了一支军队。或许是由于执法不当引起了冲突，本就不满的宇智波一族继而暴动。为了应对，当时的大总统采取了强行镇压的做法，这也直接导致了更多的宇智波族人加入反抗的行列。   
这一系列事件，最后导致大总统下达一个残忍的命令，歼灭伊修瓦尔地区所有的宇智波族人，从而演变出一场恐怖的战争。这场战争整整持续了一年，是当时刚刚考取国家炼金术师的柱间经历的第一场战争。   
那一年，柱间25岁。   
战争是残酷的。年轻的男人扛起枪械站上战场，排成一道人肉长城牢牢地挡在家园之前。宇智波族人向来以其坚毅与勇猛著称，为了保护家人，他们会毫不犹豫地拿起手中的武器。腿断了，用手抓住。手断了，用牙咬住。若连牙都崩了，只剩下最后一口气，他们也会利用自己的身体挡在敌人的面前。是非常难缠的对手。   
初期双方势均力敌，但越到后期，形式就越向宇智波方倾斜。忠诚勇猛又擅长游击战，属于伊修瓦尔的城墙一道比一道坚硬，攻击一波比一波强大。最后，损失惨重的大总统终于决定出动最大的王牌，国家炼金术师。   
宇智波族人信奉神明。他们将能够改变物质形态的炼金术视作对神明的亵渎，是为不祥之物，是以对炼金术的研究少之又少。大总统的这步棋，可谓走得极为精妙。   
国家炼金术师的加入让战场上的形势几乎一边倒。那坚固的城墙成片成片地倾倒在炼金术的光芒之下。大总统嗅到了胜利的苗头，索性连刚刚考试通过的那批新晋国家炼金术师也召上了战场。   
柱间就是最后一批踏上战场的。那是个即使后来战争已取得胜利并过去八年，依然能够让柱间夜夜惶恐的噩梦。   
用炼金术把泥土顷刻间筑成几道高大的城墙，把宇智波们困在里面燃起一片延绵的大火，再用子弹枪杀。柱间的任务，就是在大火之后再铺上一层木网，留出可供子弹穿过的网眼，以防这些勇敢的宇智波们忍着被烧伤的疼痛冲出火海。   
房屋倒塌成一片，处处是触目惊心的烂肉与鲜血，断手与器官随处可见。敌方我方的尸体杂乱地堆积成一块，根本就分不清谁是谁，是名副其实的人间炼狱。  
柱间曾经亲眼看见一个年轻的男人，大腿、腹部、胸膛各中了一枪，额头被血污糊得面目不分，连走路都没办法了，还费力地抱紧士兵的小腿，每吐一个字都咳出一口血，还是坚毅地说：“我绝不能够让你伤害我的家人！”  
而那个士兵，被称为守护国家安宁的正义的一方，抬起脚狠狠地踩在男人的头上，毫不犹豫地举起长枪对准男人的脑袋扣动扳机。  
那些人与他们无冤无仇，除了瞳色不一，与他们并无区别。他们同样是守护着家人的父亲、丈夫、孩子。到底谁才是正义的一方？他早已分不清了。那双用来保护国民的手，却将国民送上通往死亡的道路。那些保家卫国的远大理想，只能沦为一个笑话。无论是多么冠冕堂皇的理由，都不能掩盖他是一个杀人犯的事实。  
其实并不想杀人，可是严格的军令必须执行。他夜夜遭受良心的拷问，又毫无办法。他不是神，不是魔，只是一个有血有肉有理想有抱负的年轻人。而这样的一个人，却逐渐沦为一个杀人如麻的恶魔。战争的后期，杀人几乎成了本能，只要看见赤红的双眼就会机械地抬手扣动扳机。鲜血溅到脸上，仍然面无表情地对接下来的敌人继续开枪。  
这场战争，以官方的惨胜为终结。主战力撤离战场以后，柱间自愿留了下来参与战后重建。但伊修瓦尔已是一座死城，他罪孽深重，双手沾满了鲜血。即使他能让这座城池恢复原状，也无法救下任何一个无辜的国民。

（3）   
战后重建的第一天，柱间走进一间民房。   
屋里弥漫着浓浓的血腥味。家具东倒西歪，乱糟糟地堆放在地上，部分家具上沾染的鲜血还未风干。战场上的士兵，在杀人的同时还顺便打砸，以此为乐地标榜着自己的正义，宛若这是一项光荣的战绩。实际上，这跟流氓土匪并无两样。   
柱间打算停留一阵子就走了。正当他抬步转身时，他听到房间内似乎传来叩叩叩的声音，伴随着人的呼喊。极其微弱，若不仔细听就很难发现。   
通往房间的门口被一座倒塌的柜子挡住了去路。柱间捡起一根棍子在地上画了一个炼成阵。绿色的光芒乍现，木柜子眨眼间碎成了千千万万的木屑。飞扬的尘埃中，他走进这个早就被洗劫一空的房间。   
叩打声源于地面一块可活动的砖块，柱间凝神倾听，确实有人在呼喊。断断续续，时弱时强，似乎是一个孩子在呼救。   
这个时间，这个地点，说不定是躲过战乱好不容易存活下来的孩子。早已麻木的心久违地重新跳动起来，如果这是一个宇智波的孩子，他该怎么做？若汇报上级，势必会得到一个就地枪决的命令。可这只是一个无辜的孩子，并无任何的过错。他不是魔鬼，还有良知，他不能眼睁睁地看着这样一条鲜活的生命死去。   
毫不犹豫地，他掀开了砖块。一个衣衫褴褛的男孩映入眼帘。   
男孩大约十岁，环抱膝盖被挤在一块小小的暗格里。刺棱的短发，脏乱不堪的小脸，身上的衣服破烂得几乎无法蔽体。受伤的身体瑟瑟发抖，赤红色的眼睛瞪得极大，盯着他的眼神与战场上紧紧抱着孩子的母亲临死前一样，是恐惧。   
柱间伸手往男孩的身上触碰，男孩惊恐地往前缩。奈何那方寸的暗格实在是小，男孩无法逃脱，只能把自己缩得更小。   
泪水从那双漂亮的大眼睛里滚落下来，男孩涩涩地张嘴，兴许是长时间没有进食和喝水，声音嘶哑得难以识别。他说：“你……是来杀我的么？”   
柱间心里的防线彻底地崩溃了。自加入战争，他的生活被巨大的死亡充斥着，每天游走在生与死的边缘，见过太多的杀戮，几乎泯灭了他内心的最后一丝人性。遇见这个战争的遗孤，让他抓住了一丝属于人类的温暖。就像在不知所措的绝望中开出一朵小小的花，他终于找到了赎罪的方向。   
他跪在了男孩的面前，把他无法对死在他手中的宇智波的愧疚一股脑地倾倒在这男孩身上。他抓住男孩的双手，闭上眼睛忏悔一样，几乎声泪俱下：“我不会杀你，无论如何都会把你救出去。你跟我走好不好？我一定护你一辈子，不让任何人伤害你。”   
男孩始终没什么反应，只是呆呆地望着他。嚎了许久，他感觉到额头抵上了一个温暖的东西，掀开眼皮，那双漂亮的大眼睛正正对着他，少了几分恐惧。男孩轻声说：“我跟你走。”   
那一天，男孩告诉柱间。他的名字叫做斑，宇智波斑。  
  
（4）   
大总统下了一道命令，赦免伊修瓦尔地区以外的宇智波一切的罪孽。这意味着，只要斑能够躲过仍然留在战场上的眼线，回到柱间工作所在的中央，就可以光明正大地活下去。   
那段时间，柱间偷偷藏着斑，与战场上的同僚周旋打游击，简直比战争还累。战后粮食稀少，每顿分配的粮食只有一条长面包，本就不够柱间这个年轻的小伙子。他还要掰下半条偷偷摸摸地拿给斑，常常食不果腹，饿得头昏眼花。   
斑一直很乖巧，从未有过半句怨言。经历过战争的孩子总会更加的成熟，再也没有什么能够比死亡的残酷更加催促人的成长了。   
三个月后，柱间回到了中央，同行的，还有被他藏在行李箱里的斑。   
柱间把家里一个空置的房间布置成了印象中斑在伊修巴尔那个家的模样。斑静静地看着画在地板上炼成阵耀眼的光芒闪过。木质家具一瞬间碎裂又重组，仅仅几秒就还原得与被毁的那个家一模一样。然后斑沉默地走了进去。   
没错，就是沉默。自从被柱间带在身边，斑就乖巧得异常，完全失去了身为少年人应有的活泼，仿佛一只行走的木偶，沉默应对一切的事情，不主动，不拒绝。说是乖巧，还不如说是死寂。就如一潭浑浊的死水，多猛烈的翻搅，也毫无波澜。   
然而，搬进去的那天晚上，柱间终于头一回地见识到斑的脆弱。   
那天夜里，柱间再次梦见那个硝烟弥漫的战场。半夜惊醒，他呆呆地望着窗外的月光陷入了寂静。床角投落的银霜由浅渐深，柱间躺了许久，辗转反侧，无论如何也无法入眠。掀开被子小心翼翼地下了床，蹑手蹑脚地走到隔壁的房间去。他想看看斑睡得是否安好。   
意外地发现，斑并没有睡觉，而是抱着膝盖蜷缩成一团靠在墙角上。月光照在床上铺洒了一层淡淡的光，斑就坐在光线无法照顾的阴影处，全身都在发抖，犹如一只受惊过度的小动物。   
柱间轻轻呼唤斑的名字。斑猛地抬起脸，怔怔地盯着他。借着月光，柱间依稀看见，斑的脸上毫无血色，惨白得犹如一张白纸，眼圈红得厉害，却没有一滴眼泪流下。柱间小心地爬到床上去，执起斑的手，发现冷得堪比冰块。斑蜷缩的身体颤了颤，不自觉地往后缩，拱起的背部抵在了墙上，嘴唇一张一合不知在碎碎念着什么。柱间侧着耳朵凑过去，依稀听见极小声的三个字：“别杀我。”   
仿佛再次回到战场，宇智波的孩子被身着军服的士兵围成一圈，脑袋被举起的长枪瞄准，惊惶地说着“别杀我”。那时的柱间，想要救下那个孩子，却无能为力。   
夜风吹得窗棂噼噼啪啪地响。他用力打开斑的双手，把那颤抖的身体捞进怀里，紧紧贴着自己的胸膛，指腹抹在斑的眼角处，似要抹去那不存在的泪水，道：“斑，别怕。”   
这句安定人心的话掷地有声地落下，斑眼角滚烫的泪水终于跌出。他眼睛睁得大大，一眨不眨。满面泪痕，却无半点声息。柱间用力抱紧他从战场上千辛万苦救下的孩子，仿佛滔滔洪流中抓紧一块赖以生存的浮木。而那些对斑说出的所有话，同时也是对自己说。  
  
“别怕，斑，没有人会杀死你。”   
别怕，柱间，杀人并非你的本意。   
  
“我一定会好好保护你，不会让任何人伤害你。”   
你一定可以保护好这个孩子，不会再重蹈战场上的覆辙。  
  
“你一定会活得好好的。在我有生之年，我绝不会让你死在我的面前。”  
你并非无能为力，你的罪孽可以得到宽恕，至少你救下了这个孩子。

斑的体温，就像深陷在雪暴时好不容易得到的星火，是柱间在杀戮的绝望中遇见的唯一希望。他们紧紧相拥，在令人窒息的恐惧中相依为命，用自己的体温给予对方一点微薄的温暖，好让彼此能够坚强地活下去。   
那一夜，柱间抱着斑，睡得从未有过的安稳。   
  
（5）   
斑就像柱间的孩子一样。柱间陪伴他成长，手把手地教导他知识与武术，每夜相拥着入眠。从未有过谁像斑一样，与他如此亲密，走着他安排的道路， 一步一步地长成他所期待的模样。斑是他陷入身体的血肉，是生活中不可或缺的一部分，是他的救赎。   
随着年月的增长，斑的性子逐渐变得活泼。个子拔高的同时，恢复了几分顽皮的天性。柱间下班回家的时候常常会遭遇各种各样的恶作剧。有时是架在门顶的粉刷或水桶，有时是绑在脚下的绳索，每每看着柱间中招，蓬头垢面地站着，板起脸教训他时，斑总是拍着手掌乐呵呵地冲到房间去，留下柱间无奈地站在原地。   
虽然顽皮，柱间教导的功课却一样不落地完成了下来，还做得非常好。宇智波天生的聪颖让斑学什么都是一点即通，举一反三。不到两年的时间，就已经把柱间多年的功课补了回来。   
只是斑一直都不愿意学习炼金术。或者是因为那场夺走家人的战争，又或者是因为宇智波骨子里对炼金术的抵触。柱间知道，斑一直没能忘记失去家人的伤痛，即便他已经如此努力地想要填补斑内心的孤独，让斑的整个生活都充斥着他的影子。但是夜深人静之时，他总会发现睡梦中的斑满面泪痕地喊着“父亲母亲”，无论他怎么努力地把这孩子抱得更紧，还是无法制止斑恐惧的颤抖。   
斑会对着柱间笑，但更多的是沉默，呆呆地望着翻开的书本一整天也没有动过一页纸。柱间知道斑的内心有一道过不去的坎，于是更加努力地对斑好。但他不过是斑生活中的闯入者，无论如何，也无法比拟那失去的家人。   
有时候，柱间不知道，他固执地想要对斑好，到底是已形成习惯，还是因为只想赎罪。或许他只想通过对这孩子的补偿，来逃避参加战争时的罪恶与无力感。终归，斑是他无法失去的人，他贪恋并依赖着斑身上作为人类的一点点温暖。正是因为斑，才让他想要坚强地活下去。   
养育斑的第四年，柱间升职成了少佐。因着伊修瓦尔歼灭战的出色表现，他成了同期里最快升职的人。中尉任职信寄往了家中，早前柱间在饭桌上谈论此事时，斑神秘兮兮地说要以一种特别的方式为他庆祝。他摸着斑扎手的短发笑言甚好，斑一声欢呼之后三两口扒完了一碗饭，兴冲冲地跑进了房间。   
其实并不需要庆祝，用人命换来的位置，本就无法坐得安心。柱间一直没敢告诉斑他曾经参加过当年的歼灭战。斑就一直以为，柱间是战后重建才赶到战场的。柱间的手上，并没有沾上族人的鲜血。   
打开屋门，屋内黑沉沉的，拉上了窗帘，没有任何的光。柱间唤了一声：“斑。”没有人回应。他摸索着来到桌前点上煤油灯。灯火啪得一声被点燃，冉冉的火光中，他看见斑一动不动地坐在椅子上，手里捏着一张皱巴巴的纸，关节握得发白。   
“怎么了？”灯台放在桌面上，柱间蹲了下来，摸了摸斑的额头，冰凉的。他想要打开斑紧握的拳头。奈何斑抓得极紧，指尖用力得抠出几个破洞。他又摸了摸斑的脸，担忧道，“不舒服？”   
又是这样的死寂，与斑初来乍到的那个失眠夜毫无二致。斑不愿回话，柱间只好蹲在他的身旁耐心地等待。   
煤油灯里的灯油渐少，剩下瓶底薄薄的一层。昏黄的灯火渐弱，只余一豆细微的星火还在垂死挣扎，幽幽地亮着一丝极淡的光。斑的半张脸被笼在阴影中，苍白无血色。柱间仍旧安静地蹲在那里，衣摆拖在地上沾上了灰尘。   
良久，斑终于出声：“柱间，你参与了伊修瓦尔歼灭战对不对？你杀死了我的族人对不对？”   
小心翼翼地隐藏的真相刹那间无所遁形，再多的解释也不过无谓的狡辩。柱间索性不再解释，伸手向斑的脸：“饿了吗？我去做饭？”   
“别碰我！”斑拍掉了柱间的手。   
煤油灯的最后一丝星火终于燃尽，屋内重新陷入黑暗。窗帘被风鼓得膨胀，似一只展翅的蝴蝶。窗台缝隙中泄入了零星月光，刚好让柱间可以看见斑的脸。   
斑坐在他的身上，十指掐在他的脖颈处。脸色白得厉害，却有浓浓的怒意从眼中迸发而出：“你这个杀人凶手！”   
要制服一个十四岁的孩子对柱间来说是易如反掌，但是他没有。他只是搭上脖子处那颤抖不停的双手，淡淡道：“你要杀了我吗？”   
冷风灌进来，拂乱斑的短发。柱间依然没有挣扎，抬手拨开一缕遮住斑眼睛的头发，重复道：“你要杀了我吗？”   
掐在脖子的手往里收紧，斑瞪圆了双眼，发白的嘴唇被咬出一道红色的血痕。柱间触上斑的眼角，摸到一片濡湿。他一点也不在意胸膛那逐渐加深的窒息之感，反而抿出一个细微的笑，一如他平日里的温柔：“你不舍得我。”   
“住嘴！”斑咆哮，口不择言地说出了伤人伤己的话，“你为什么要把我带回来？当初直接杀了我不更好？反正你也习惯了不是吗？你救我只是因为良心不安？你怕我的族人就算变成鬼也不愿放过你？”   
那些刻薄的问题，柱间一个也没有回答。他拂去斑眼睛里落下的水泽，嘴角笑意渐盛，似是宽慰一个淘气犯错的孩子：“你是我最亲近的人。我会护你一辈子，不会让任何人伤害你。”   
最终，斑还是没能杀死柱间，但同时，再也不愿与柱间相拥而眠。那一夜，是柱间自带回斑的四年里，第一次地，失眠到天亮。   
  
（6）   
斑与柱间达成协议，只要他有本事，随时都可以与柱间战斗，不带任何枪械，一比一的战斗。   
从那以后，斑对炼金术陷入了一种狂热的爱好。他们仍然其乐融融地同居一屋，只是两人之间的气氛略有些变味。不再是承欢膝下的天伦之乐，更多的是沉默、沉默、再沉默。   
吃饭的时候，学习的时候，逛街的时候，要么是柱间自言自语，要么是两人都不说话。斑始终在沉默，仿佛把自己完全关进一个封闭的世界里，与世隔绝，什么都不愿回应。   
只有，死一样的沉默。可是柱间分明听见这沉默之下，撕心裂肺的尖叫。   
过不了多久，斑就生病了。   
连续三天的高烧不退，昏昏沉沉地说着胡话，急得柱间团团转。他请了假，寸步不离地守在斑的床前，整日整夜不能入眠。斑醒来后，看到的是一个满脸胡渣，眼袋深沉，双眼布满血丝的邋遢大叔。   
从未有过的狼狈。   
手掌搭在斑的额头上，体温已恢复正常，多日高悬的心终于平静地落下。柱间擦干斑脸上的细汗，想要说点什么，嗓子却撕扯得喑哑。他笑了笑，揉一揉斑的脑袋，勉力说出一句话：“饿了吗？我去把粥热一热。”   
站起转身的那一刻，斑捉住了他的衣袖。然后他听见长久以来斑说的第一句话：“柱间，你可以抱抱我么？像以前一样。”   
柱间钻进被窝里。他们额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，就像以往无数个在黑暗的恐惧中相互取暖的夜。柱间摸着斑被烧得潮红的脸，疲倦的双眼里浮出多日未见的异彩：“斑知道吗？人总要往前看的。我随时都可以与你战斗，即便被你杀死，我也不会有怨言。但是我希望在此之前，你可以学会保护自己。至少，不要让别人有机会伤害你。你可以做到的。抬起头，往前看，你不是有一双最漂亮、最特别的眼睛吗？”   
最漂亮的红眼睛静静地看着他，暗涌潮动。斑最终还是没有说话，无声地闭上了眼睛，但抱在他背上的手渐渐收紧。额头贴着他的脖子，整个人像小兽依赖母亲一样缩进他的怀里。   
平和的呼吸声传来，柱间拨开斑头上的湿发，吻了吻他的额头：“斑，你是我的血肉。”   
那纤长的睫毛微微颤了颤，他没有发现。   
病愈后，斑更加地沉默。他的心有千千结，一层一层地往上叠加，环环相扣，又乱糟糟地堆成一团。   
剪不断，理还乱。无论从何处切入，都无法避免愈加糟糕无法收拾的局面。于是他离书出走了。   
「我会努力长大。总有一天，我会以大人的身份站在你的面前，与你决一死战。」   
柱间找了斑整整一个月。平日里两人常去的地方，斑曾经想去但没来得及去的地方，甚至，他回到了那个噩梦一样的伊修瓦尔，在重建后的街道上跌跌撞撞地寻找，疯子一样四处呼唤斑的名字。   
他没能听见斑的回应，也没能找到斑的踪影。那个四年来就被他小心呵护，含在嘴里怕化了捧在手心怕碎了的孩子，悄无声息地消失在了他的世界里。   
黑夜，他回到家中，没有电灯，踉踉跄跄地走进那间布置得和伊修瓦尔一模一样的房间。月光从窗外透进来，铺在床上，可以看见半张床的轮廓。柱间想起斑刚来这个家的那夜，他们就在这张床上，紧紧相拥，安然入眠。接着他大哭起来。   
他很想念斑。  
  
再次听见斑的消息，是他奉命查封一家非法的地下研究所之时。   
巨大的炼成阵上血迹斑斑，零零星星地散落着几块细碎的贤者之石，他在一抹风干的血渍上，捡到了他送给斑用来做玩具的银怀表。   
被囚禁的人告诉他，是有一个宇智波的孩子，早就被带走了。估计已经被炼成贤者之石了吧。   
柱间握紧斑遗落的银怀表，当场跪在了地上。他终究还是重蹈覆辙。无能为力，谁也无法拯救。   
活着，总有一天生命会燃尽， 肉体回归大地，并且盛开出花草。灵魂化作回忆，在人们的心中永远活下去。世上的一切生生不息，循环往复，人的生命也是如此。   
炼金术的基本原则是等价交换。想要得到某种东西，就必须付出同等的代价。但是炼金术师有一项绝对无法触碰的禁忌，人体炼成。那是科学家们追求了几百年仍然无法达成的愿望。因为人的灵魂是唯一的，无法取代的。   
这世上，根本就不存在可以与灵魂等价交换的东西，柱间早就知道。或许是过于绝望，无法承受失去，他跨过了那道禁忌的界线，用一只右眼为代价，看见了传说中的真理之门。   
他没能召回斑的灵魂。所谓真理，不过是为了给予犯错的人惩罚的存在。他不是神，不是魔，只是一个连最重要的人都无法保护的，最渺小的人类。   
他终究还是，失去了斑。   
  
（7）   
迟到了四年的战斗。   
斑估计是故意学的火焰系炼金术，对柱间的木系炼金术颇有奇效。偌大的练习场，斑站在柱间的对立面，纹风不动，屹立不倒，左手插在口袋里，宽大的红色斗篷被风吹得扬起来，犹如一双铺展的羽翼。柱间控制着练习场的树木化为无数木针，暴雨梨花似的往斑的方向喷射，他只是轻轻一个响指，那所有的攻击瞬间被火焰包裹，从半空飘落，就像下了一场宏大的火雨。   
“柱间，你知道吗？从实验室逃出来以后，我回到了伊修瓦尔，那里原来已经重建了。只是变了许多，我根据记忆，想要找到曾经的家，可是无论如何也找不到了。”   
柱间挡下一波在他头顶的爆炸，飞散的火花落在他的周围，与满地的木屑一触即燃，蔓延出一场延绵的大火。他皱眉，双手合十拍向地面。大地一阵隆隆的鼓动，泥土上升自动隆起形成一只手掌的形状按在燃烧的地面上。火焰逐渐熄灭，斑又是一记响指，那些手掌形状的泥土纷纷炸裂。几个巨大的火球破空而飞，灼热的火光染红了半边天际，斑自火焰中来，迈着沉稳的脚步，一步一步往柱间的方向走。   
“是不是一切重新开始后，过去的就会被遗忘呢？就像什么都没有发生过一样，我曾经的家，我的族人，通通都被遗忘在岁月里。”   
不得不承认，斑的炼金术很强。年仅十八岁，就已经可以逼得柱间不得不全力以赴地应对，若不是凭着多出那几年的作战经验，柱间还真不知道能不能够战胜斑。他控制着树木化成藤蔓在斑的脚下波浪一样地上下浮动，让他无法瞄准自己再制造爆炸，再隆起两块土墙挡住朝他飞来的火球，才趁着这个档口道：“过去不会被遗忘，发生过就是发生过。你无法忘记你的家被毁，我也无法忘记我曾经杀死过你的族人。但人总要往前看，不能被过去束缚。”   
这是他自己的亲身体会。在他以为斑死去，绝望地用右眼为代价打开真理之门时，并没有看见斑的灵魂，反而看见了这个国家前后五百年的过去与未来。他就觉得，他必须振作，努力地往上爬，成为大总统，改变这个战乱的国家。   
不止是斑，他应该尽自己的能力救下更多像斑一样被战争夺取家园的孩子。斑并没有死去，还一直活着，活在他的心里。   
这场战斗最终还是没有分出胜负，接近黄昏的时候，天空中下起了雨。火焰系的炼金术师在下雨天是无能的，斑的手套被雨水浸湿，再也无法发动炼金术，也由于体力用尽倒在了地上。   
柱间的情况也没有好到哪里去，深蓝色的军服被烧穿，整只袖子脱落，头发凌乱，狼狈不堪。他静静地坐在斑的身旁，就像四年前两人相依为命的那段日子。   
斑躺在地上，望向下雨的天空：“我知道自己还没有足够的能力杀死你，但我想来看看你。”   
柱间定定地看着他：“嗯，你很强。总有一天，你可以杀死我的，我等着跟你的再一次战斗。”   
斑望向柱间遮住右眼的眼罩，沉默了一会儿，道：“你进行人体炼成了？”   
柱间没有回答，只是轻轻拨开斑遮住脸的那缕湿发，柔和地一笑：“四年不见，斑长大了。”   
没有得到答案，斑也没有继续追问，只是重新望向天空：“在外面的这段时间，我见识了很多，也知道你当初也是无可奈何。你说得对，我应该向前看。但我无法忘记过去，其实也不用忘记过去。我相信，我们所承受的所有痛苦，一定是为了得到什么而付出的代价。不是你说的吗？我有一双最漂亮、最特别的眼睛。”   
“嗯？”   
斑弯起嘴，偏过头，漂亮的红眼睛对上柱间，露出久违的笑容：“你失去了右眼，就让我来代替。你不是想当大总统吗？我会站在你的身后，帮你看清右边的世界，用我全部的力量，把你推上大总统的位置。到时候，我们再重新一战。”   
“所以在此之前，我会努力活着，你也不许擅自死去。”   
大雨停止，月亮升了起来。天空中罕见地出现了一道黑夜彩虹，如一道七色的拱桥，挂在他们的头顶。柱间握起斑的手，把他拉了起来。两人均被雨淋得湿漉漉，肩膀搭着肩膀，深一步浅一步，狼狈不堪地往家的方向走去。   
可是，那两只紧握的手，再也没有分开过。  
  
End.


End file.
